Grojband: I'm Left Alone Part 2
by CoreyandLaney5ever
Summary: This is Part 2 to Grojband: I'm Left alone. The Newmans are trying everything they can to get rid of Corey's Band. The time for the separation... IS JUST BEGINNING. Major Corey x Laney later on, Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Grojband: I'm Left alone **_**Part 2…**_

**(I…Am…So…SORRY! I kept you guys waiting for a while..)**

**What I need to do now is reach 50 reviews. Pretty please?**

**I will now answer questions if you have any, now…**

**ENJOY!**

**Corey's POV, 9:30 PM:**

"Carrie?" I started to mumble.

"Sweet dreams you ugly pest." She said.

I was knocked out.

**Laney's POV:**

I just stood there, looking at Core. His eyes were closed.

"WHAT THE HECK CARRIE?! I TASERED YOU!" I yelled angrily.

"I have my ways." She said with a smirk.

"You…You…MONSTER! Kin shouted.

"SHE WILL DIE! 3 OF US AND ONLY ONE OF HER!" Kon shouted.

"Not exactly." With another snap, 10 ninjas showed up, with red costumes now,

_With swords on fire!_

"WOAH Carrie, s-slow down a bit". Kon stuttered, slowly walking backwards.

I wasn't scared. Corey risked his life to save mine, now its my time to risk my life for his.

"Show no mercy" she said.

Carrie saw the look on my face.

"Don't worry. This time I paid them to stay in thick or thin." She said

"I'm not scared" I tried to say in the bravest voice I could.

She started laughing.

"_Kill them" _She ordered.

With another snap, 10 ninjas were running at us.

I quickly grabbed my bass. "USE YOUR INSTRUMENTS!" I said

2 ninjas came my way. I held the bass like a sword to hold them off.

I looked at kin and Kon. Kon was handling them throwing his cymbals at them, cutting one ninja's head clean off.

"Nice work, Kon" I said.

I looked back to where I was and I smelled something burning.

"MY SHIRT! ITS ON FIRE"

Kon started blushing furiously of what I had to do. Kin finally came back to earth and had a massive nosebleed. I was blushing as well of what they were thinking.

What should I do? Die of embarrassment, or…

I stopped, dropped and roll, no work,

Now the fire was scraping my skin off.

"Kin, get me the water bucket!" I ordered.

He threw the water bucker but failed, water dumping everywhere.

I jumped into the water, and started rolling in it.

The fire finally died away.

Carrie laughed hideously at this.

I growled under my teeth.

Just then, a ninja tried to slash me in half but missed and his sword hit the floor.

I grabbed it.

"Back off." I ordered.

He tried to land 3 punches, but missed. I guess I can say I've gained a lot of agility. I slashed the sword all over it's chest and I stabbed him straight through.

**(This is where a lot of gory stuff starts to happen. If you don't like that stuff, please skip until the next line like this. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)**

I took out it's heart and stabbed it multiple times in anger and left it in the already rotting ninja to die.

Kin was having trouble fighting the ninjas because he didn't want to use his keyboard.

Kon helped him by using his last cymbal to slice it's head off.

Kon stabbed one of his drumsticks and stabbed it in the remaining of the neck, blood gushing everywhere now that a drumstick was stuck in his neck.

I looked up and a ninja was around 5 ft. away, but I stabbed the sword in his mouth, which was wide open.

He kinda swallowed the sword and started melted from the inside. Within 5 seconds, his hands started melting followed by the stomach and the bones and all I saw were bones sticking out of a melted body on fire.

_**(**_**most of the gore ends here, but if you don't like action, insane awesome action, then you probably wanna skip… a lot)**

"Kin and Kon now had a sword to fight with.

I grabbed another sword so it'd be easier to fight.

I looked back at where Carrie was, but

_She wasn't there._

"Guys, I think Carrie was trying to escape! Forget the ninjas, let's get her!"  
We ran out of the garage, Kin running and Kon holding Corey.

I was looking around for Carrie, so I climbed up a tree and I saw her, running as fast as she could 2 blocks away.

"Uh…Laney?" Kin said in a scared voice.

I turned around and saw the 7 ninjas following us.

"Oh dear…" I said, then something In Kon's hands started moving.

"Laney! He's awake! Corey is awake!" I heard Kon scream.

Corey was still a bit bloody and sweaty, from what I can see, but he grabbed 2 swords and said "I will handle them. Go get Carrie!"

This is what I love about Corey. He is just so sweet.

But we've never had any alone time for a while now…

"Laney! Go get Carrie!" Corey said.

"Alright." See you later. I said

I grabbed an electrical wire and slid with the bass down a block.

**15 minutes later…**

I started running and finally saw Carrie, who was in eyesight.

"Hey Laney. Missed me?" She said.

"Shut up and come here if you know wanna find out." I threatened her.

"you really are such a sourpuss. Too bad your boyfriend thought about yo-"

"SHUT UP! My boyfriend came to, and is killing all of your ninjas!" I shouted.

She gave a whistle so loudly, I had to cover my ears.

Lenny, Kim, and Konnie came out of nowhere, smiling.

"You ready to turn yourself in?" Carrie hissed

"Grojband never gives up" a voice said.

It was Corey, bloody all over, from his hair, from blood all over his shoes.

His shirt was almost completely burned off, bloodstained and sweaty.

"Core, what happened?" I said.

"Just take the knife. Carrie needs to die or get sent to jail." He said, handing me a knife.

I was happy and scared at the same time. I was happy cause me and Corey get to fight, back to back, but scared cause Corey really did look hurt.

"Core, are you sure you'll be okay?" I said

"Yes, I will." he said, kissing my cheek.

"Ugh. This romance is gonna make me puke. Konnie. Lenny. Take care of these Lovedorks.

Lenny had a machine gun and Konnie had a mini bazooka.

I got behind Corey, scared.

" What the heck is wrong with you guys? You're gonna freakin kill us?

"That's the plan." Carrie said.

**Corey's POV, 11:30 PM**

I felt so mad… so mad…

"Laney…Go…away…far…away…" I said in gritted teeth

"Core… what are you gonna-"

"Please…go.." I said.

She looked at me, then the Newmans, then me again.

"o-ok." She said, running off.

I looked at the Newmans with the most enraged face I could make.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Looks like You're outta luck. Now you're th-" Carrie started.

"SHUT UP, NEWMAN!" I barked.

"Actually, I'll be the one shutting you up!" Carrie hissed.

Bullets started shooting at me.

**(in this part of the scene, it's a bit gory, but I'm making Corey look like Superman)**

I jumped up so high and so fast, I actually saw the air below me.

I then came down faster than usual, making the ground around 20 feet of me break. This made the making gun go up sky high.

I then walked over to Carrie so mad, that with every stomp, the road broke apart even more.

Then someone fired a bazooka to my back.

I got sent flying to a building.

Now I'm practically covered in blood, and was in so much pain, but I had to ignored it.

I had to take down the Newmans.

I Just had to.

**K people. Sorry for shortness but chapter 2 will come by the end of the day, if not, tomorrow for sure. BUT I need at least 45 reviews before chapter 2. Until then, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grojband: I'm left alone**

**Sorry for the wait again. This chapter should be pretty long,**

**So let's get to it: (Thank you for the 45 reviews)**

**Its ok if you hate this chapter, I didn't think the beginning was good, cause it had a lot of action, but it gets better later on, trust me.**

**Corey's POV, 1:30 AM**

Here I am, bloody all over. The Newmans are looking at me with smug faces.

"Ugh.." I said, puking up blood.

"whats wrong, Core… wanna give up?" Carrie said.

"Hey!...no…no one…calls me Core… except …Lanes…" I said between coughs of blood.

Konnie shot a bazooka at me. If I got hit, I would be dead.

I closed my eyes and realized reality.

I dodged it, with a roll.

I ran to Lenny, I don't know why, but I wanted to take him out first.

Konnie looked at me and shot another missile at me.

I dodged and It hit Lenny.

I laughed so hard until I was stopped by screaming and an explosion

"LENNY!" Carrie shouted.

This was my chance. I took the bazooka from Konnie, who was running to aid Lenny.

When they turned around, they saw me with the bazooka.

"So, who wants to join Lenny in death?" I said with a smug face.

I shot missiles at Kim.

"KIM! NOOOOOO!" Konnie shouted.

There was a huge hole in Kim, chest followed by a lot of blood spurting out of it.

Then I looked at Konnie.

"Sweet dreams" I said with a smirk.

I shot her and she went through 2 buildings. Dang.

Last was Carrie. Wow, getting rid of them was easier than I thought.

But it wasn't.

"No missiles left. DANGIT!" I said.

Carrie looked at me with the worst face of horror and agony.

Blood is covering EVERYTHING, followed by body parts. Gross.

She grabbed a sword out of nowhere and slashed a large part of my shoulder.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH"! I screamed loudly, holding my arm, falling to the floor.

I couldn't move my arm at all, it was cut half off, blood oozing like a water fountain.

"W…Whats…wrong…with you?" I said, blood coming into my nouth.

"If my friends die so do you!" Carrie said, pointing the sword at my head.

I quickly slid my leg 360, making her lose balance and fall.

I slowly got up from the pool of blood, holding the sword with my good hand.

I pointed it at her. "Kill me." She said. "Just do it. You won" Carrie said, tears forming in her eyes.

Now, how could I kill her? I know she's an enemy, but…

I extended a hand to her.

She looked at me with mascara running down her eyes. She grabbed my hand.

It was all a trick.

She dialed 9-1-1 when I took down her friends.

She slapped me and ran away, while I heard the faint sounds of the Police.

I stood there, in shock, and then started running after her.

She needs to be brought to justice.

After 15 minutes of a insane chase around the city, I caught her, and pinned her to the floor.

The Police came. _Just in time_

"KEEP YOUR HANDS UP!" a chief shouted.

I suddenly felt dizzy. After a while of bleeding, I fell to the floor holding my arm, blood everywhere, and passed out.

The last thing I heard was the buckle of Police cuffs.

I was put in an ambulance and was rushed to a Hospital.

**5 hours later, Laney's POV, 7:30 AM**

I am SEREOUSLY worried about Corey.

He was out for a while now; he should be back by now.

Right?  
I called Corey 3 times. He never answered.

Just then my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said in a pretend casual voice.

"Are you Laney, from the garage band, Grojband?" a voice said.

"Yea… Why did you ask?" I said.

"I'm . Please visit the Peaceville hospital and bring all your friends. Your band mate, Corey, is in critical condition but it is not life threatening. Please come to the hospital by at least 8:30 AM. We are sorry for your inconvenience.

He hung up. I was shocked by this. I just stood there in silence. Tears started forming and I started sobbing loudly.

Kin and Kon noticed almost immediately.

"WOAH! Laney! Why are you crying? "Kin said.

"Did Corey die?" Kon said.

"Thanks for keeping my hopes up." I said, sarcastically.

I told them the story of Corey in the hospital. I sniffed a lot with tears still falling down my face.

When I was done, Kin had a shocked face but Kon looked like nothing happened.

"Is that all? Er…I mean, I think we should go visit Corey!" Kon said with a fake smile.

I sighed at him and after a while of silence, we went to the Hospital.

_***Hospital transition***_

I walked in circles, praying that Corey would be okay.

"Please be okay. Please be okay. Please be okay…"

After 30 minutes of me walking in circles, a Doctor came and stared at us.

"Hello Laney. I am Doctor Adam. I will aid you for the day. Come along, please. I will lead you to where we held Corey."

After halls and halls of twists and turns, we were led to the outside of a room.

"This is where we kept Corey. Only 2 should go at a time. Who would like to go-"

"Me." I said. I was the first one who _needs _to see him.

"Anyone else wanna go?" Dr. Adam asked.

"No, I'll wait." Kin said with a little smirk.

"You have 5 minutes." He said as he opened the door.

I saw a plain white room with a window and a small T.V on, and a figure laying on the other side, sleeping.

There were a lot of tools and stuff next to him and something looked like it was giving blood to him.

"Wake up." I whispered into his ear.

He woke up, because his eyes creaked open a bit.

"L-Lanes?" He said a bit higher than a whisper.

I didn't say anything, I just gave him a great big uhg for about 30 seconds, crying a bit.

"Yeah its me Core. How do you feel?" I said, with tears of joy.

"I'm still in pain….wait…" Corey stopped.

"I have to tell you what happened between me and the Newmans."

He told me everything he has done. I started crying at the points when he got hurt.

"Oh my gosh! The Newmans are..?"

"Dead, yea. Except for Carrie, but she's in jail."

"Everything is fine thou-"

He was cut off by a kiss. He kissed back almost immediately

After about 30 seconds, we broke the kiss, and the doctor said time was up.

"Bye Core, hope you feel better soon." I said, walking out.

"He will have to stay in the hospital for 2 days, but after the 2 days, you'll be able to take him home" Dr. Adam said.

After Kin and Kon got their turn with Corey, we walked home.

_Thank goodness Corey is safe. _I thought.

The rest of the day, I thought about Corey and Corey other.

I can't wait until he comes back.

I just hope Carrie has a thought for revenge.

I hope she doesn't.

_***CARRIE'S PLAN TRANSITION!***_

**Carrie's POV: 10:00 AM**

Scoff, why wouldn't I have a plan for revenge?

The plan is so easy.

But…(sigh) I am gonna miss Lenny… (sigh again)

Er, I mean all the Newmans.

I WILL PLOT REVENGE AND COREY WILL WISH HE NEVER MESSED WITH CARRIE BEFF!

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Duh Duh Duuuuuuuh. Carrie has a plan to take down Grojband and it might be fatal**

**Carrie: of course! My plan is to-**

**Me: NO! save it for the next chapter!**

**Carrie: oh, Carrie out.**

***Carrie leaves***

**Me: the next chapter should be up tomorrow.**

**What is Carrie's plan? **

**Will Corey get out the hospital alive?**

**Will I ever get an Xbox One?**

**Find ou on the next chapter of:  
Grojband I'm Left alone Part 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grojband: I'm left alone **_**Part 2**_

**I NEED MOAR REVIEWS! ONLY 5?**

**Could I at least get 10?...15?...pretty please?**

**I WILL ANSWER QUESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY, AS WELL AS REQUESTS.**

**Moar reviews=Moar updates**

**BUT… ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Carrie's POV, 10:40 AM**

I lay down in my jail cell, with an evil smirk on my face.

Ill bust outta here and it'll be a fun joyride.

Around 5 minutes later, I heard a pounding on the wall.

_Just in time._

"Did you get it?" I asked him.

"Yea…*cough*…..I…..did...*cough*" he said.

He gave me the key, and I unlocked the door by sliding my hand out the cell.

I ran right past the other prisoners when an alarm went off.

"_COMMENCING LOCKDOWN MODE."_ A computer shouted.

Doors were shutting down in front of me.

I started sprinting and slid under all of the doors.

When I was on the outside, police started shooting at me.

One of them got my left shoulder, but I didn't stop running.

"Release a Siren! A Prisoner has escaped!" A Policeman said.

I ran back into the town, blood stained on the orange clothing.

**Laney's POV: 11:30 AM.**

We can finally take Core home now.

2 days has passed and Core is ready to be taken home.

"Kin, Kon, come on!" I shouted rather loudly.

"LIKE, KEEP IT DOWN, GRR-OJBAND!" Trina shouted from her room.

"C'mon, let's go get Corey." I said, in a whisper.

They followed me to the hospital.

_***HOPSITAL TRANSITION!***_

I asked the woman behind the desk, where is Doctor Adams.

She told us to wait, and about 10 minutes later, Doctor Adams arrives with a smile on his face.

"Corey is patched up, and ready to go, but be careful, he still is in minor pain, but nothing serious, I'll give you guys some pain pills if he says he's in pain ok?"

Thank you Dr. Adam." I said as he led us to where Corey was.

When he opened the door, Corey was sitting there, watching T.V, until he looked up at us.

"Hey guys." He said. There was no more tubes attached to him and his left arm was in a cast.

I don't know what came over me. I ran up to him and hugged him as tightly as possible.

"Hi Core-" I started.

"What's up, bro?" Kon interrupted me.

"Hey Kon." He said with a smile.

"It's a good thing you're feeling better" Kin said.

"Yeah, but we do have one problem. I have to stay off my left arm for 3 weeks so that means…." He said.

"No gigs…" Kin said, his smile, slowly turning to a frown.

_**Corey's POV:**_

I just lay there, in the bed, watching TV.

"Well, Core, let's go home." Laney said.

"Ok. Thank you Dr. Ada-"I started

"**WE INTURRUPT YOUR REGULARY SCHEDULED PROGRAM TO TELL YOU THAT ONE OF THE PRISONERS FROM PEACEVILLE PRISON HAS ESCAPED!"**

We all stare at the TV, wide eyed, jaws wide open

"**WE GOT A SCREENSHOT OF WHO ESCAPED. WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE A BLUR OF BLUE HAIR! WITH BLOOD STAINED ON HIS OR HER LEFT ARM! HE/SHE WAS A DANGER TO THE CITY SO EVERYONE SHOULD STAY INDOORS! **We now return you to your regularly scheduled program."  
We look at each other and I did simple math.

Blue Hair + Danger to city = Carrie.

"Uh…..guys?" I said.

"Isn't it..?" Kin said.

"Yep." Kon shuddered.

"CARRIE!" we all say together.

"We need to get to the garage!" Core, can you try to walk by yourself?  
"Y-Yea" I said, as I stepped off the bed.

"Then Let's GO! To the garage!"

_***AT GARAGE TRANSITION***_

We are too late.

The garage was a complete mess, our instrument are not where they were before, and it stinks, no, REALLY stinks in here until I found a stink bomb still spraying in the garage.

The couch is on fire, with a flamethrower turned on, bursting fire onto it, and, what seemed like firecrackers were going off everywhere we stepped.

The place was filled with green horrid, odors and smoke until I realized something.

"TRINA!" I screamed. No answer.

I know, I hate my sister, but in a time like this, I need to know if she is at least alive.

"TRINA!" I screamed louder. Still no answer.

"Oh no, what happened to Trina?!" Laney said.

We ran throughout the insane garage, up the stairs into Trina's room.

We got into the room too easy, when I noticed a shadow in the room.

Carrie.

Trina and Mina were tied up, and put to the side.

"Aww, Core got a cast on? What a-"

She was interrupted by a punch in the face. My blood was boiling to kill her.

She pulled out a handgun and started shooting at my face, luckily I missed the bullets.

"Kon, distract her!" I said as I ran to Mina and Trina.

Kon pinned Carrie to the floor, try to punch her or something, but failing.

I went to go untie Trina and Mina, until Carrie pushed him off and started running at me, crap.

"THIS TIME, YOU'LL DIE! YOU WONT GET SO LUCKY!" She said with a insane smile.

I ran back to the stairway, and then was right behind it.

I just made a huge mistake.

She punched me so hard, that I fell down the stairs, and landed on my bad arm.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH" I wailed in pain, tears forming down my eyes.

"I'm not done you filthy pest!" she jumped down the stairs, trying to land on me when Laney stopped her.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND!" Laney hissed, pulling Carrie back.

Unfortunately, Carrie squeezed through, went down the stairs, and started kicking me.

I lay there, unable to move, with high heels kicking repeatedly on my back

My back had scratches, until they started bleeding, the blood staining the back of my my shirt.

She then pulled out her gun and when I braced myself for it, it never came.

I heard a thud and looked up, Kin had a sledgehammer, and it looked like he saved the day.

Carrie was mumbling some words and sirens were heard in the distance, but not police sirens.

A car was pulled and a man wearing a black shirt, with skinny jeans, and some kind of… creature in a cage came, and took Carrie's unconscious body.

"You kids should be ashamed of yourself! Hitting such a lovely lad-"

"SHE TRIED TO KILL US!" Laney said, holding her nose from the horrible stench.

"Why I outta-" he started, and then he smiled, putting Carrie in his car, and leaving the… creature he had in the garage.

The creature suddenly ate his own cage and then it grew….big…and hairy…

…Into a man, with more hair than usual.

I passed out. I've seen enough craziness for one day.

_***Laney's POV* (in this part is where the most action happens.)**_

I saw Corey's limp body, and he looks like he passed out.

I tried to run to him until I was stopped by that… hairy thing.

It grunted.

I took one quick step.

It grunted again.

"Tehehe, Laney is playing a game with the creature." Kon said.

"What is this thing?" I said.

"No idea, but it could be deadly. Just stay still." Kin warned us.

I stood still; same went for Kin and Kon.

It opened up portals, 4 to be exact.

"WHAT THE-"I started until I got sucked into one portal.

***Kin's POV***

"LANEY!" I screamed, then Corey was sucked into another portal.

I started crying. What if we never saw the again because of this… thing?

I was then sucked in. I tried to resist, but I couldn't.

***Kon's POV***

"KIN!" I yelled. Then I could tell by the creature's face, it was ready to suck me in.

It tried to suck me in, but I was stuck.

He opened the portal a bit bigger and I got sucked in.

***Laney's POV***

After that, thing, sucked me up, I landed in a grassy area with an old folk town nearby. I have no clue where I was until I had a note on my forehead.

Dear Laney,

_You'll never win. I have trapped you in an old folk town and there is no way out. Now you will never be a pain anymore. I hope you'll get used to 1935._

_Your arch enemy,_

_Carrie._

I was saddened by this, but I just know there is a way out.

There has to be.

***Corey's POV***

I landed on a metal road, or street. Then I realized something.

_I was completely healed._

When I looked up, I had to spit a fly out of my wide open mouth.

It's like the future. Floating cars, floating houses, floating everything, actually.

Everything was a chrome color.

Then I found a note attached to my head. I peeled off the note:

Dear Corey,

I'll always win. I've sent you to the future, but guess what?

You'll never see you idiotic friends ever again!

Plus, do you know everyone here would do anything for your hair.

Better start running, loser.

Your mortal enemy,

-Carrie

I took the note down and fan girls and boys were running at me.

I scrambled up and started running.

"Ugh. This will be fun." I said sarcastically.

**Kin's POV**

I landed in what seems like Peaceville, but completely empty.

There was a note attached to my head. I looked at it and read:

Dear Kin,

*Scoff* someone who is a nerd like you doesn't need friends.

I've sent you to a Peaceville where no one lives.

Don't worry, though, you'll get used to being a jerk alone FOREVER.

Have fun with no one to talk to.

Your mortal enemy,

-Carrie

I ran to the candy shop.

_Thank you, Carrie._

**Kon's POV**

I landed on a ant, a HUGE ant.

"What the?" I said.

Then I remembered what happened the creature… sending us to different time zones.

I started crying softly.

I'm gonna miss everyone.

That's when I felt a note on top of my head. I read it.

Dear Mr. Farts-A-Lot,

You're tiny. No one will ever be able to see you, and if they could, watch out for the dinosaurs that could kill you.

Don't worry; you'll never see your friends so I got that outta your way.

Hope you like dinosaurs cause you're gonna be there FOREVER!

Your mortal enemy,

-Carrie.

There has to be food here as well,

_Cause I'm starving…_

_**TRINA'S POV:**_

_Is anyone gonna help me?!_

**Carrie: Muahahahaha! They will be stuck in their times FOREVER!**

**Me: not if I have anything to say! Ill update when I get 10 reviews!**

**Carrie: wait, what? I put them back in time! You don't control them!**

**Me: I'm outta here before Carrie kills me! I do not own groj-**

**Carrie: GET BACK HERE!**

**Me:AH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Grojband: I'm left alone Part 2.**

**Sorry for the wait. I lost $139 from my bank account so I was trying to get it back, but I couldn't soooo, **

**I'm getting a Ps4 instead. (im not to fond of it, though)**

**I might not update tomorrow either, cause my best friend is helping me with this problem.**

**Sigh… on with the story. **

**COREY's POV: **

I am out of air from escaping the fans, although I like this future a lot, I wished I was with the others…with Laney..

"Is there any way outta here?" I asked the crowd, who finally stopped chasing me.

"What? NO! No way in, NO way OUT! AT ALL!" A few people shouted.

Ok, I know there's a way out now.

I ran behind them and into the city.

"Wow…" was all I could say.

"_WELCOME TO FUTURE PEACEVILLE, WHERE ALL DREAMS BECOME TRUE!" _

I kept on running and looking around; I know there's a way out.

I just know it.

**LANEY'S POV:**

I'm stuck in the past and I know there is a way out.

Or something that could give me clues.

"Hello there, fella. Hmm, I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" An old man said.

"Y-Yes I'm new here, um is there any way I could...y'know… leave?" I said, kinda frightened.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh…..Nope, ya can't leave, fella. Come to my place and I'll offer some tea for you." The man said, offering a hand.

_Maybe this isn't so bad after all, but I still wanna find my way out of here._

**Kin' POV:**

After stuffing my face with candy, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Heeeeeeelllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooo?" I yelled.

No answer.

Just then I remembered

_The Garage._

I ran to the garage, thankfully, our instruments are still there and there are no creatures to be found.

Then I remembered something.

With all the spare parts from the helmet I created, I can build a communicator transporter to talk with the band and send stuff to them.

I immediately got to work.

**Kon's POV:**

I eventually fell off the ant and landed in the dirt.

The moist….good looking…

I took a piece of dirt in my mouth, thinking it was chocolate.

I spat it out, patting my stomach.

_I am so hungry…_

Just then, a pterodactyl swooped in and took me to its nest.

Maybe I could get food there….

**Kin's POV: **

_Screw in this bolt…..tune in this switch…tighten the screen…_

**Corey's POV:**

After an hour of looking, I eventually gave in.

I hid in the sewers; thankfully, it didn't stink because it's the future.

The sewer water was a clear blue and I could even see the alligators swimming in them. Gross.

I looked around in the sewers, hoping that something will show up, and hopefully not falling into the water.

**Laney's POV:**

I was offered tea and sat down to talk with the man.

"My name is Dennis, whats you name?"

"L-Laney." I said scared. He had a large amount of guns and weapons used to fight with.

"You sure got a beautiful name, dude." Dennis said.

Now I was mad at him. Why can't anyone see me as a girl?

"Yea….uh I need to leave for something, bye!" I said rather loud.

"Wait feller, stay!" He said.

I left the hut, traveling on my own.

_**KON'S POV:**_

I was taken to a nest, which was completely empty.

I sighed as he dropped me into the nest.

When the bird left, I had to think of something to do.

That's when I remembered I still have my phone.

Drat, low battery. **(you probably saw that coming lol)**

It shut off and now I started to freak out. I really don't get along with heights.

"W-Why am I so h-high up, Ehehe…, *gulp*"

After a while of freaking out, I started to talk nonsense.

"_Do you want one lump or 2 Mr. Bear?" _I said, squirming on the floor.

After what seemed like 5 minutes of boredness, I knew there was only one thing I can do:

"HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!" I shouted.

**Kin's POV:**

The communicator is finished! Now I can communicate with the others.

"Corey, Corey, Come in, Corey!" I said, hoping it worked.

**Corey's POV:**

I suddenly heard my phone ringing.

"Kin?!" I said.

"Corey! Thank God! I thought you were dead!" Kin said.

"Nah, I'm alive alright." I said, leaning against air. I learned from Nick.

"Good. Do you have access to talk to anyone else besides me?" Kin said

"No, I haven't been able to contact anyone else except you, and, are you still in the garage?" I said.

"Yep. Actually, I'm still in Peaceville, but I'm _all alone." _**(Now you know why it's called I'm Left alone) **"Where are you?" Kin said.

"I'm In future Peaceville. Weird." I said, looking at the alligator-filled sewer water.

"Hmm. Ok, I am able to send to stuff as well, so I'll be sending you your guitar, ok?"

"Awesome, but I think that you should also try to contact the others as well." I said.

"Ok. Lemme send you your guitar and I'll contact the others" Kin said.

After 2 minutes, something red came out my phone.

"WHAT THE-"I said, dropping my phone.

The rest of the red stuff came out and I realized it was the guitar.

I put the guitar on, and put my phone back into my pocket.

I started rocking out with my guitar.

**Kon's POV:**

I just lay there, in the middle of the nest, looking up at the sun.

"I hope this is all a bad dream" I said.

Just then my phone started ringing.

"Hello? I said.

"Hey bro. It's me, Kin." The voice answered.

"KIN?!" AWESOME! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" I said.

"Heh, well I'm here. I just got done talking with Corey." He said.

"COREY IS ALIVE?!" I screamed.

"Yea. He's alive. I wonder why Carrie split us up like this, though." Kin said.

"I don't know bro, but I wish we were together again, I do NOT like this at all." I said.

"I know, but I can send stuff to yo-"

"SEND ME FOOD!" I'M STARVING!" I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Uh, ok. I'll send you instruments as well so you can rock out." He said.

"Thanks bro." And with that, my phone shot out a plate of burgers, fries, and a soda.

After eating I saw my drums come out my phone.

I started rocking out.

**Laney's POV:**

I was walking around in what seemed like an old town,

Smelly, as well.

Then I heard my phone ring. KIN!

"KIN?!" I said, a smile forming on my face.

"Yea, Hi Laney." He answered.

"AWESOME! YOU'RE ALIVE! WHERE ARE WE? WHERE ARE YOU? WHY ARE WE HERE? WHAT HAP-"

"Laney, calm down… you are stuck in the past and I'm stuck in Peaceville but I'm all alone. Please calm down. I'll give you your bass, it's still here." Kin answered

"Ok. I'm just happy that you are alive…Wait… Is Core alive?" I said, the smile replace by a frown.

"Yea. So is Kon. I just got done speaking to them. Ok Lemme give you your bass. I gotta go. Bye."

"Thanks Kin." I say, turning off my phone.

I stand there, awaiting my bass, finally, it came. Out_ my phone. Weird. _

I walked around, strumming a string once a while.

**Kin's POV:**

It's a good thing they are all alive. I think I should make a communicator transporter for everyone, but where can I get the pieces? Where…where…where…

_The Dream helmets! YES!_

I got to work.

**Trina's POV**

_WILL I EVER GET OUT OF HERE? HELP!_

**OK…. Sorry for the spaces in Kin's Pov I couldn't get rid of them. Anyways, I still might not be updating that much because of the problem, but I'll try as much as possible.**

**I do not own Grojband. Finally I could say that.**

**Don't get mad if the next chapter isn't up tomorrow, but I'll need 55 reviews total: ON BOTH STORIES**

**Sorry for making you review, but I really wanna hear your thoughts.**

**Until then, peace!**

**(P.S, Yes, I'm getting a PS4 IF I CANT GET MY MONEY)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Grojband, I'm Left Alone Part 2.**

**I can't get my money back… sigh.**

**I'll be getting a Ps4 when it releases.**

**I hate my life now… but on to the story.**

**Btw, in the song the Newmans sing, the parenthesis is Anthony, and the ones not in parenthesis is Hannah.**

**Carrie: I don't need the Newmans anymore; I now have my OWN new band!**

**Me: Not if I have anything to say about it!**

**Carrie: what can you do beside losing money and hating your life?**

**Me: You'll see [insert evil laugh]**

**Kin's POV:**

2 of the communicator transporters are finished! One more left…

**Corey's POV:**

I started a wicked guitar solo, cause of boredness.

But I have to say, I am happy to know that everyone was alive.

I looked at my phone, low battery… sigh

"There has to be a way out of the future…" I said to myself.

Just then, a bright light came from one end of a sewer.

"What? How is that..?" I started.

Whatever the light was, it went into the alligator-filled water, until I noticed there were a lot of them.

I got out of the sewers, to find a crowd of people staring at me, then, chasing me.

Sigh…

**CARRIE'S POV:**

"You guys are freakin awesome, now we are huge around the world!" I said with happiness surrounding me.

"Well, we couldn't have done it without you." A voice said.

"Thanks Jennifer, now, let's practice." I said.

**Before I start the song, Carrie's new friends are:**

**Jennifer (Girl, Piano.)**

**Matthew (Boy, Drums.)**

**Anthony (Boy, Guitar)**

**And Hannah. (Girl, Main Singer)**

**(Carrie is Backup singer )**

**"Bring Me To Life" (I DO NOT OWN SONG!)**

**Hannah: **How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

**Anthony:**(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

**Anthony:**(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

**Anthony:**(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

**Matthew: **All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me.

**Hannah: **I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

**Matthew:**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

**Hannah: **Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

(Bring me to life)

When the song finished, I felt like this was all a dream, but it isn't.

I have my band, and we'll be huge around Peaceville.

That other band in their stinky garage is finally gone, and I think Matthew kinda looks cute…wait…what am I talking about?

**Laney's POV:**

I walked down the muddy streets of this town, strumming my bass once in a while, getting some…disturbing remarks about it.

"Feller, if yer gonna share yer smells with the world, do it with the pigs." **(Get it?)**

I started running to where I wouldn't see too much people to where they would make remarks like that.

**Kin's POV:**

Finished! The communicators are finished! Now let me send some to the gang.

**Trina's POV:**

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….

**Corey: that was super short bro.**

**Me: I know. High School is starting soon so I cant update.**

**Corey: Aww, so im gonna be stuck in the future forever?**

**Me: Nah, ill try to update when I can, and ill keep the Trina thing rolling.**

**Corey: Ok then.**

**Me+Corey: THANKS FOR COMING OUT EVERYONE!**

***Closes garage door***


	6. I Need Your Opinion

**Grojband: I'm Left alone part 2**

**Congratulations on everyone who is starting a band!**

**Just remember this: On your way to stardom, don't forget your lyrics! You'll always need new, fresh lyrics!**

**Assasinmaster22, don't forget your lyrics!**

**Corey, don't forget your lyrics!**

**Corey: Shut up.**

**I NEED YOUR OPINION!**

**This isn't really an update though, sorry.**

**I also brought good and bad news.**

**Bad news first. High School for me starts August 20. So I can only update on weekends now.**

**Good News: Ill make the chapters longer as we go on, so you wont get crap.**

**Anyways, I need your opinion, do you want this story to tie into:**

**1: An epic battle (EPIC BATTLE!)**

**2: More Corey x Laney**

**3: A Lemon (Yes I just did that, YEAH BABY!)**

**4: Keep me rolling with what im doing right now.**

**5: Make them sing more songs **

**6: Trina (Nuff Said)**

**Review this chapter and tell me your opinion.**

**You have a week, I guess, or maybe tomarrow.**

**If you have any other opinions, you can tell me through a review.**

**Personal Messaging counts if you want to do it, but I suggest review since they are easier.**

**Corey: I don't forget lyrics!**

**Me: You seriously wanna go there?**

**Kon: I wanna get a bite to eat**

***Stares at Kon***

**Kon:…What? Im so…Hungry *Makes evil face***

**Me:I don't like when Kon has that face… well, uh-**

**THANKS FOR COMIN OU-**

***Screams***

**Kon: Now I'm full… Tehehe….**


	7. Chapter 7: The End

**Grojband: I'm Left alone part 2**

**Sorry it took too long to update, but it is because I've done some thinking now and then and I agreed on this:**

**I'm ending this Fanfiction.**

**Corey: wait WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DUDE!**

**Me: I'm ending this. I'm not kidding. I'm not joking with you.**

**Corey: Dude PLEASE continue! What about me and Lanes?**

**Me: Oh yeah… about **_**that.**_

**Corey: . ?!**

**Me: Nothing, but I'm making a NEW fanfic for you 2. But it'll be back to when you were 13.**

**Corey:NOO! I don't…**

**Corey, 15: Want to…**

**Corey, 14:Go back…**

**Corey, 13: To being 13! Ugh!**

**Me: well that'll teach you a lesson.**

**Corey: FOR WHAT! WHAT DID I DO!?**

**Me: Nothing. That's the point.**

**Corey: I'm confused ._.**

**Me: Anyway… I was searching on Youtube for any new grojband videos and then I ran over…this:**

**/watch?v=CnIh0ulUhek**

**Corey: dang, that's actually pretty cool.**

**Me: So yeah… sorry about ending this fanfic. But ill make a new one in about… a week, er.. since it's the weekend, maybe tomorrow. **

**But for now… Goodbye.**

***Closing garage door, but got interrupted.***

**Corey: YOU ARE NOT STOPPING IT HERE!**

**Me: What? Why? I got other things to do with my life as well.**

**Corey: Without telling then about the new video of Grojband.**

**Me: What new video? :O**

**Corey: Go to . There's a new video there. You can watch it, even if you do get geoblocked.**

**Me: Wow, sweet.**

**Corey: Now, you can close the garage door…**

**Me: ok…**

**Corey:**_** so I can kill you for ending my relationship with lanes.**_

**Me: Thanks for coming out everyone!**

***Closes garage door***

**Corey: I KILL YOU!**

**Me: Ah! Help!**


End file.
